Power Cut
by Little Agr0n
Summary: There's a power cut and Clarke's ran out of candles. Her only option is to go and ask her new neighbour for a spare candle or two.
_okey cokey here we are. i posted my angsty clexa fic earlier this week and i needed some fluff to cheer up the clexa fandom. so here we are. modern day clexa with lexa's love of candles staying fully intact_

 _thank you to wanheding and fabrizzles on tumblr for beta-ing it! it means a lot_

* * *

"Shit." Clarke cursed under her breath.

Another power cut.

This was the third one in just two weeks. Normally Clarke was a patient person but there was something about power cuts that really got on her wick. It was five in the evening and dark outside already so she couldn't get away without using any candles. She needed to find some. The blonde walked slowly, her hands held out in front of her as her eyes adjusted to the low levels of light. When she got to where she stocked her candles, she swore once more.

There were none left.

And she'd let the last ones burn out during the last cut.

She knew she'd forgotten something when she went shopping earlier in the week.

It was too late now. On a Thursday the local shop closed at four. So Clarke was without light. Her only real option was to ask her neighbours if she could borrow a candle or two. Not from the neighbour to her right though. It was best to be wary of him. He was the kind of man you'd cross the street for if he was walking towards you on your side of the road. So that was a no go.

There was her neighbour to the left. But the girl had only moved in properly a few days ago. Her furniture and belongings had been arriving and been getting unpacked for the past few weeks. Clarke felt as though she'd seem too forward if she went to ask for candles. She hadn't even welcomed the girl to the area yet. To be fair to Clarke, she hadn't been able to because her shifts at the hospital hadn't been working in her favour recently.

But the girl did seem nice. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would mind lending someone a candle.

Clarke had nothing to base that on, other than seeing the girl enter and leave her house a few times. She just had a face you could trust. There was also something about her that made Clarke think you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her. But Clarke was sure she'd be alright. Asking for candles was just a small favour and Clarke could easily pay her back. It would be fine.

So Clarke threw on a zip-up hoodie over her tank top and headed out of her house to knock on her neighbour's door.

The girl opened the door.

She looked beautiful.

Clarke was taken aback for a moment.

She had great big sea green eyes and a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Her hair was down and straight. She was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her figure perfectly and a sheer white shirt that rippled slightly in the breeze. It was simple but she looked incredible.

Clarke felt embarrassed stood in front of her. She looked really scruffy in comparison. She was wearing baggy jogging bottoms and a tank top with her big hoodie thrown over the top. Her hair was in a messy bun and her glasses were dirty.

Oh god.

She really should have thought about what she was wearing before she left the house.

"Hello, I'm Lexa." The neighbour smiled at Clarke and she felt immediately at ease.

"Hi, I'm Clarke." She replied. "These power cuts are the worst."

Lexa shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think so. I've never had one before so it's kind of exciting."

"Not when you have them all the time." Clarke complained. "I hate to do this, but I've ran out of candles. I don't suppose you have any spares?"

Lexa's face lit up. "Of course, come in!" She offered.

Clarke followed Lexa into her house and down the hallway. When Clarke moved into her house, she had unpacked boxes lying around for months. Lexa had only just moved in and there were none to be seen.

It put Clarke to shame.

Lexa stopped outside a cupboard. It was as tall as the ceiling. Clarke thought the people who lived there last probably used it as a pantry.

Lexa did not.

It was full of candles.

So many candles.

The floor was full of piles of packets of tealights. Then the next three shelves were stacked with candles of varying shapes, colours and sizes.

Lexa reached on her tiptoes to grab four small cylindrical candles so she could pass them to Clarke. "These should last you for this cut."

Clarke thanked her, amazed. How did one girl have so many candles? She wouldn't be surprised if Lexa's house burnt down. Clarke took a mental note to get the number of a fireman she saw every now and then in the hospital just in case.

Maybe Lexa was just a hoarder.

Should Clarke be worried? Probably. But she didn't feel like she knew Lexa well enough to say something accusatory about it. She had to say something, though. That amount of candles couldn't be ignored. "You have a lot of candles."

Clarke cursed at herself inwardly. Way to state the blatantly obvious.

Lexa laughed. "It is quite a few. My aunt has a candle making business and she's given me crates of them for as long as I can remember. They add up when you can't use them fast enough. I really do like them though. I use them as much as I can and they just make everywhere smell so nice. And they're calming too."

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. Lexa wasn't a hoarder. She just got them as presents. Thank god. "Well, I'm glad I came to you for candles." Clarke grinned. "What kind of wine do you like? I'll get you a bottle for a thank you."

"There's no need!" Lexa waved her hand in the air in dismissal of the offer. "But I am a fan of white wine." She winked.

Clarke nodded her head, taking a note of that. She turned to leave but Lexa stopped her. "Do you want to stay a while?"

The blonde wanted to say yes immediately but Lexa carried on talking.

"I know we've only just met. But it'd be nice to get to know my neighbour. I have some wine in the fridge. Do you want a glass or two before it gets too warm?"

Normally Clarke wouldn't drink alcohol on a weeknight. On the odd occasion that she did, she most definitely didn't drink before six o'clock. And Lexa's wine could definitely be cooled down again when the electricity started working again. But Clarke really wanted to stay. For some strange reason she felt really drawn to Lexa. It felt like she'd known her for months already despite only having introduced themselves a few moments ago. Clarke wanted to stay. "That'd be lovely, thank you, Lexa."

Clarke liked the way her name sounded on her tongue.

In record breaking time, Clarke Griffin had managed to form a crush on her new neighbour.

Great.

Saying yes to staying was worth it just to see Lexa's smile. "Let me change into something more comfortable. Take a seat on the couch and I'll be back with you in a minute." With that Lexa took off upstairs, leaving Clarke to get settled.

Clarke found her way to the couch and sat down against the arm. She'd never seen any of the other places on her road. It didn't surprise her that the layout was the same as her own house.

It was small like Clarke's. The blonde assumed that was how Lexa could afford it. It was the only reason Clarke could. Lexa didn't seem much older than Clarke and so it would be pretty difficult for her to earn much more than Clarke who, as a doctor, was well paid.

Downstairs there was an open plan kitchen and living area just up the hall from the door. Clarke guessed that the upstairs would be the same as hers with two rooms upstairs along with a bathroom.

Just as Clarke's eyes landed on a painting on the white wall opposite her, Lexa came downstairs. She'd changed and she even looked more comfortable in her new clothes. She was wearing a pair of jersey shorts, a loose top and she matched Clarke with her glasses and messy bun. "White wine okay?" She asked, making her way to the refrigerator.

"Sounds good!" Clarke agreed, watching the candles flicker as Lexa moved passed them.

Lexa poured the wine quickly and came back with two wine glasses. She gave one to Clarke before settling down on the couch next to the opposite arm. "This is better." Lexa sighed contentedly.

"I'm quite glad you changed." Clarke admitted. "I was feeling a little underdressed."

Lexa took a sip of her wine before replying. "It's the best part of the day. I love coming home from a stressful day of work, taking off my tight work clothes and relaxing in my pajamas."

"What is it that you do?" Clarke asked, curious. She was mostly curious as to how Lexa afforded the house but it would be rude to ask the question like that.

"I'm a lawyer. What about you?"

Clarke's eyebrows arched in surprise. Lexa seemed so soft. She couldn't imagine her arguing about anything let alone arguing a whole case. It certainly explained how she could afford the house, though. "I'm a doctor."

"No way!" Lexa exclaimed. "Do you have a specialism?"

The blonde nodded. "Cardiology. I'm aiming to become a surgeon. Do you?"

"Nice. I'm involved in Corporate and white collar crime." Lexa replied. "It sounds really boring but it's actually pretty exciting. Especially if you get a big fraud or money laundering case. They're hard to argue against because it requires a lot of knowledge of the company but when you win one, it's so satisfying."

"Was there anything in particular that made you want to get into it? It doesn't seem like an obvious specialism to go into."

Lexa bit her cheek in thought. "I can remember hearing about it when I was younger and I just got really annoyed that there are people who get away with so much. This kind of crime is far more damaging than theft. But there are no real singular victims so it rarely gets reported. It needs to be stopped and I really wanted to be the one to do that. My lawyer alter-ego comes out too. It's a nice way to get frustrations out."

"I'm glad you're passionate about something other than candles." Clarke teased.

Lexa just laughed. "We all have our loves. What about you? Do you have any hobbies? Or is your work your passion?"

"I like to paint and draw." Clarke said quietly. "Landscapes mostly. But sometimes people."

"I wish I could draw." Lexa nodded slowly in thought. "So what's your background? Summarise it in just a few sentences so we're not complete strangers."

Clarke sipped her drink trying to think of the best thing to say. "Okay so. Grew up in a small town on the East coast. Only child. I excelled in school but flopped massively in any sport."

"Good summary. Short and sweet. Just like you. I like it. Now I'll go." Lexa bit her lip. "I grew up with my aunt in downtown New York. I did karate up and until college but I managed to get my black belt before then. And I love to read as well."

"Damn." Clarke breathed. "I'm kind of scared of you."

Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Not in a bad way!" Clarke backpedalled. "You said earlier you had a lawyer alter-ego. And you have a black belt in karate. I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you."

The brunette looked relieved. "I doubt you could get on the wrong side of me."

That was another comment that took Clarke aback.

Was Lexa… Flirting?

Clarke really thought it was.

But then again, it could've just been hopeful thinking. Clarke was guilty as charged when it came to that.

"Are you with anyone?" Clarke's eyes widened at her own question.

Smooth, Clarke, smooth.

"No, I haven't found the right girl yet." Lexa replied, amused.

Clarke choked on her drink. "You're gay?"

Lexa nodded.

Maybe it _was_ flirting, Clarke thought.

"That's good to know." The blonde smiled. "I am too. Not gay." She corrected herself. "Bi. But girls are great."

Lexa outright laughed. "Too right. Girls are the best. But that's good to know, too."

There was a small silence.

Clarke's stomach rumbled. Loudly.

Her face went the colour of a tomato.

"I'm so sorry." Clarke apologised, embarrassed. "I should probably get back for dinner. I've completely overstayed my welcome. I only came for a candle and now I have four and I've drank your wine."

"Nonsense!" Lexa dismissed. "I invited you in. And, like I said earlier, I want to get to know you. I'd rather not spend the power cut alone either. It's a win-win because I also get to make a friend in the area." Lexa smiled.

Clarke was convinced.

"Do you want to order take-out?" Lexa offered.

"Go on then." Clarke grinned. "Pizza?"

Lexa closed her eyes and put her hand on her heart, feigning swooning. "I think I've found my soulmate."

* * *

The evening went on much like that. Lexa would joke and seamlessly flirt with Clarke and Clarke would try not to melt into a puddle whenever Lexa flirted with her.

Until their pizza arrived, they spent the time talking and laughing.

This was the perfect evening. For both of them.

It was the first time Clarke had felt so relaxed with another person in what seemed like forever. She felt comfortable with people like Octavia and Raven but with Lexa, Clarke felt like she could just be herself with no restrictions whatsoever.

For Lexa, it was similar. She felt like she'd met someone who'd be a friend for life. An immediate bond had formed and Lexa couldn't see it breaking anytime soon.

* * *

A bottle of wine and a pizza down saw Clarke and Lexa still sat contentedly on the couch but with their legs intertwined as they chatted.

"I have an idea!" Lexa exclaimed when their conversation hit a small lull.

Clarke eyed Lexa warily.

"Let's play a game. A card game." The brunette reached to the table behind her to reach for a pack of cards. "It's called spit."

"Spit?" Clarke echoed, unsure.

"Yep." Lexa confirmed. "I'll explain it."

The blonde hesitantly agreed. She hoped there were no actual bodily fluids involved.

She was relieved when she found out that there was no physical spitting involved.

At first it seemed like a nice card game. A twist on solitaire so that two people could play. Lexa even slowed down her play at first so that Clarke could get the hang of it.

And then, when Lexa deemed Clarke as ready to take on Lexa at her usual level, Lexa showed a side that Clarke couldn't have imagined.

To say that Lexa was competitive would be an understatement.

Clarke had never seen a card game be played so seriously. A part of her was genuinely scared of Lexa.

The brunette's face had set so there was no sign of the friendly smile Clarke had got so used to. She was ruthless. The game had Lexa's undivided attention. It was incredible. This was probably Lexa's alter-ego in play.

Clarke was losing terribly. To put it lightly.

It was a game of chance and yet Lexa seemed to have the skill and speed to render Clarke's performance futile.

In the end, she lost by a mile.

But Clarke didn't really care. She was in a situation she'd never been in before. Somehow she was simultaneously in awe, terrified and slightly turned on by Lexa's change in character.

"I won!" Lexa threw her cards in excitement. She was back to her normal self.

"Only because this is the first time I've played. Next time you're going down." Clarke knew there was no chance in that happening before she even said it but there was nothing wrong in hoping.

"Ha!" Lexa laughed in Clarke's face. "You can think that if it makes you feel better."

Clarke shook her head. "I'm just speaking the truth."

The blonde didn't know if it was the wine or the candles or the excitement of the evening, or a combination of them all, but she felt a sudden need to wrap herself up in bed and sleep. That was her cue to leave.

"Hey, Lexa, I've had a great night but I think I'm going to need to head back now. I feel like my bed is calling me." Clarke said grudgingly. She really didn't want to leave Lexa. She'd had a great night.

"Don't worry about it. Sleep is good." Lexa smiled and started showing Clarke to the door. "Would you want to make this a thing? Not just when we get power cuts but maybe we could have a night in together every few weeks or so?"

Clarke nodded gently as she put her shoes back on to leave. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Before the blonde could get out of the door, the pair exchanged numbers. Lexa leaned in for a hug and pressed a light kiss to Clarke's cheek on the way in.

The blonde could feel herself going red. She prayed that Lexa couldn't feel her cheeks heat up.

Just after Clarke stepped out of the door, she paused. "Wait." She turned on her heel to face Lexa again.

She stepped closer.

Her eyes flicked from Lexa's eyes to her mouth and back again.

Lexa followed suit.

Clarke stood on her tiptoes.

She pressed her lips against Lexa's.

Lexa kissed her back before taking Clarke's lower lip in her teeth, tugging lightly as she pulled away.

When Clarke stepped back, she saw that Lexa was beaming. Seeing that made her own smile grow even wider.

"I'm looking forward to that thank you bottle of wine, Clarke." Lexa grinned.

Clarke laughed. "Me too, Lexa. I'll see you later."

As Clarke turned to go back home, all four candles in her arms, she realised there was only one thing she liked more than hearing Lexa's name on her own tongue. It was Lexa saying her name.

* * *

 _there we goooo! i hope you enjoyed it :) let me know if you liked it if you like. or just your general thoughts/feelings on the fic :) you can also find me at flungintospace on tumblr if you want to get in touch there. have a great day/evening/night and thank you ever so much for reading :)_


End file.
